toddallison_petuniavioletfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet
Violet is introduced as a terrorist who has been plaguing Melbourne in the last few months by bombing important buildings of the government. Very little is known about her personally, but because of her actions, Parliament has created a Violet Investigation Unit out of several of their professionals, in hopes of tracking her down and putting a stop to her. Appearance Violet's only appearance in the story depicts her as a seemingly tall and slim woman. She has curly dark purple hair, in which she wears a flowery pin, and thin chandelier earrings. She wears a somewhat heavy amount of makeup, dark bluish-purple eyeshadow, dark red lipstick, and long, curled, possibly fake, eyelashes. She wears a fitted purple and gray turtleneck dress, long faded lavender gloves, with a white boa and a long strand of turquoise beads. History *MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!* ''Chapters 1-5 When the story first begins, Violet is seen standing on the roof of a building as Todd Allison is telling Clancey about how he hates Melbourne. She lights a cigarette and lets it fly away, and the post office building before her is set aflame. She sighs and supposedly disappears after the incident, and hasn't been seen since. The Morning Star puts the bombing in the newspaper, causing quite the talk among the citizens, such as Hana Ikimoto, Petunia Elkwood, and Todd. The night after the bombing, the Violet Investigation Unit meets up to talk about what they have gathered on the case thus far. Locke, one of the professionals, draws out a series of cards that apparently have been showing up one at a time at Parliament house, each with a word to say: "The worst are full of". Todd brings up that he's disturbed at how little information they have, considering that no witnesses were present at the bombings, and all they have is the name of a woman whom no one has seen. He believes that Violet may be just a figure of a group, and the group plots to search the city to find someone who knows something about her. At the same time, Elijah "Mr. Gabriel" Elkwood is plotting with a mercenary man, Cyril, to capture one of the members of the Violet Investigation Unit and kill them, supposedly to send a message to the team. Cyril captures Todd, but upon Elijah hearing his identity, asks Cyril to free him. The mercenaries at the warehouse talk about Violet, catching Todd's attention. When Petunia arrives to rescue Todd, she's forced to point a pistol at the remaining mercenary left in the warehouse. The mercenary man claims that he isn't afraid to die, because Violet gave him a calming sense whenever she began to burn buildings down, and he admits that he would have liked to burn too. He says that she should understand his pain, whenever one sinks low enough to the point where they don't want to get back up, but she claims that she doesn't understand and shoots him. Chapters 6-10 Following the incident, Cyril invites Todd and Petunia, somewhat threateningly, over to his place to discuss the matters of where they go from there. Todd asks Cyril if he knows Violet, considering one of the mercenaries mentioned her, and Cyril looks surprised and almost as if he's informed on her plans, teasing that he understands that Todd wants to catch Violet, but implies that Todd may be way in over his head with what she is planning to do. Petunia looks shocked and nervous as well. The Morning Star publishes the story about Todd's capture, which may have caused a bit of a panic throughout the population of Melbourne, but the newspaper refuses to recall the story. Hana takes Petunia to the Parliament house to look around for something pertaining to Violet or the Violet Investigation Unit, and finds a file room with the cards that were delivered to the office after the bombings. Hana seemed to recognize something about them, and called out for Petunia when she realizes that she didn't come in with her. Chapters 11-15 When the Violet Investigation Unit hears that the story about Todd's kidnapping, they dismiss him from the team in order to protect him. Later, the Morning Star gets a call from the source of the kidnapping story, Meredith, showing that he and Elijah probably are two of the few people who know about Violet. There have been other hints about things that involve Violet, but so far, there has been no other mentions of her. Possible Identities '*WARNING: THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION DEALS WITH CONTENT THAT IS NOT ENTIRELY CANON AND DISCUSSED IN THE FANDOM, PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!*''' Throughout the story, certain characters are on the hunt to discovering who Violet is, and it's shown that several characters probably know who Violet is already. Throughout the fandom, many clues are brought to light and pointed out that could go towards several different characters, but the two characters that are the most popular suspects are Elijah Elkwood and Petunia Elkwood. ''Elijah Elkwood Elijah has a lot of evidence that could point to him as Violet, littered in places and clues throughout the story. Appearance wise, Elijah has periwinkle eyes, which he shares with Violet. She also appears to be somewhat tall, and Elijah stands on the taller side. In the first chapter, whenever Petunia is heading down an alleyway to deliver a letter to Clancey, she passes by a section of newspaper clippings, posters, and notices about Violet. Two of these posters are emphasized as a close up face of Violet and a clipping with a clear picture of Elijah with his face circled. Violet delivers the government a card with a word on it every time she bombs, and with Elijah's position in Parliament, he could have easily delivered the cards. Elijah's place in the story is seen as a sort of villain against the government, through his actions against the Violet Investigation Unit and his conversations with Meredith and Cyril about the government, which could lead him to become a terrorist. Petunia also mentions that whenever she looks into Elijah's eyes occasionally, she can see something burning within. He talks a lot about hate, to a point where he sees the world around him as completely against him and that he would kill those who hate him slowly and allow them to bleed to death, hinting at some sort of mental instability that could cause him to become Violet. Elijah also likes to pass around the line "you don't like me very much", which he says to a government worker and Cyril at different occasions. More clues about the possibility of Elijah being Violet come later in the story, in chapter thirteen. When Meredith comes into a room and worries over Elijah leaning out of the window into the rain, it could imply that he may have dark thoughts that may pertain to his death. Elijah and Meredith also have made a dark promise pertaining to their future plans, as Meredith has promised to kill Elijah after their plans have been carried out - suggesting that perhaps whatever wickedness he has planned could involve him as Violet. In addition, Violet bombs buildings that belong to the Australian government - almost entirely made of whites. Considering the Aboriginal oppression of the time, along with Elijah's hatred for the government, it's quite possible that Elijah could assume the alias of Violet to create chaos in the government. It seems that Elijah does have personal reasons to hate, considering several memories of Petunia's that involve a beaten and bloody Elijah. Petunia Elkwood '' Petunia has her own share of evidence that could point her towards being Violet, scattered throughout the storyline. Appearance wise, Petunia has periwinkle blue eyes, whom Violet also has. In addition, Violet's face seems to match up with the structure of Petunia's nicely, but considering the earliness of the artwork, it may not be completely accurate. In the beginning of the first chapter, Petunia says that she came to Melbourne to start a new life, she feels that she's turning into someone she doesn't want to be. With the cards that Violet delivers, there's no real evidence that Petunia could have the means to deliver them, but, when Hana sees the cards, it seems like she recognizes something about them. Hana has no relation to Elijah, at least as far as we've seen, but she's best friends with Petunia - which could imply that she sees Petunia somewhere in the cards, further implied by when she calls out for Petunia when she's not in the room. Although Petunia doesn't seem to have a hatred for the government, she's very uncomfortable when Cyril asks her if she trusts the government. In addition, while she's shocked by Cyril shooting the mercenaries at the warehouse and is afraid of him, she's shown to have hidden depths whenever she stands unafraid and kills a mercenary. Even more so, she shot the mercenary after he asks her if she understands how he feels about wanting to die from being pushed down so low, and how Violet gave him the strength to go on. When Cyril meets with Todd and her at the Eighth Lagoon, Cyril implies that Todd will not be prepared for what Violet has planned, to which Petunia appears more shocked and somewhat worried than confused. Another clue is found in chapter fifteen, during her dream after she's discovered by Dylan as Elijah's younger sister. She appears in a garden before Todd, who asks her about her name. She says that being Petunia isn't enough and that she wants to change, prompting Todd to ask her what he should call her. Before she can tell him what she wants to be called, she's awoken and the thought is left behind. ''Other Suspects '' Several other characters have been pinpointed as possible suspects for the true identity of Violet. Harriet, Elijah and Petunia's aunt, has been noted as a suspect amongst some in the fandom, considering her appearance (with all the makeup) and hairstyle being somewhat similar to Violet's. She, in a way, manipulates Petunia into going to Melbourne, telling her that Elijah and Meredith didn't care about her feelings on them leaving Perth. Arienne claims that she's crazy, and Harriet does seem to perk up whenever Petunia agrees with her, claiming her as her favorite. Additionally, when Harriet appears in "All or Nothing Gamble", she has no qualms about calling May Elkwood, Petunia's mother, a witch when she refuses to lend her money. She also says that she would kill Elijah violently for being such a brat, but that same relation to Elijah could put her as an ally to him. Lacey, the owner of the Rainbird Cafe, has also been seen as a suspect for the identity of Violet. Though she doesn't bear the same resemblances as other characters, she has some qualities that she shares with Violet. When Todd shirks coming to work, she places him in a private room where she lights a plethora of candles, causing the heat to rise dramatically in the room, and it's shown as one massive flame around the room to a possibly half-delirious Todd. She also instills a lot of fear in Todd, causing him to beg for her to forgive him, and she suddenly snaps at him, wielding a knife at him and he covers in fear before her. Norah has also been considered as a possible suspect, mainly because of some of her features and because of her innocence and closeness to Todd. As she works with him, she could know more about him and therefore, more about the government through him. She also is acquainted with Marcus and Rolls, which could lead her to be acquainted with Elijah and Meredith.